Evil Unchained
by Coleiosis
Summary: Po and the Furious Five are now dealing with a power they have never beheld before! A mysterious magician has created a spell that can create monsters out of ANYONE! But there is more to dilemma to discover, including the first victim, and who his target is. Will our fighters take down this new towering creature? Or will the wizard take the Dragon Scroll and succeed in his plot?


Coleiosis FanFiction Presents…

Kung Fu Panda

Evil Unchained

Introduction

I LOVE KUNG FU!

You remember that from the first Kung Fu Panda movie. Honestly, if I was to pick between which one was better, the first or the second, I'd say they BOTH are great! But there is a third movie coming soon.

So, now you see that I have switched gears with fanfiction. If you have read my profile before, you can view all the stories that I have cancelled in the past. But now, I have brought back what I wanted to start about a year or two ago.

The original title of this story was to be called "Unchained Monsters". But the thing is, what we are about to see is not entirely a monster. It's only, well, you'll see…

Is this too short of an intro? Sorry, I just wanted to state my main points. After the previous time I watched Kung Fu Panda again, I was inclined to bring back what I had originally planned. I even want to connect some things with Kung Fu Panda 2 as well. After thinking about that, you would probably want to go to YouTube and watch "YouTube Poop: Po and the Serious Six". I made that video, making Shrek join the Furious Five.

But anyway, enjoy this thriller!

Evil Unchained

The morning gong was heard throughout the entire Jade Palace. The Grand Master Shi Fu stood at the end of the Hall of Heroes as he watched the clock strike exactly 6:00 a.m.

Right when the first second of the sixth hour had began, every single one of his young warriors stood right outside their dormitory doors. The six fighters, Po, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis had approached their master just in time.

"Good morning, master!" everyone said together, just as they did every day (except some days with the exception of sleeping in).

"Good morning, my warriors!" Shi Fu replied. "Ah, Po! You've been catching on quickly! As the Dragon Warrior, you are responsible, and have taken these things to heart."

"I'll tell you one thing…" Po replied, "…this is so different from when I lived with Mr. Ping. But I'm glad to be living with this tradition."

"Well done. Now, I have something very important to discuss with you all:

"Just yesterday, I received a letter from a fellow warrior. His name is Leon, and he currently resides in Tianjin. He has told me of a new threat that is reaching ever so closer to our beloved village; some mysterious amphibian magician has harnessed a new power that can completely destroy this city! Leon said that he is following this magician, Count Amphi, all the way to over here. So, in reply, I invited Leon over here for dinner tonight, where we could formulate a strategy against Amphi as well as hear more about this mysterious spell…"

"What does the spell do?" Po asked in reply.

"Well, all Leon said was that it was 'monstrous'. And that was it; he said nothing else."

"Is he hiding something?"

"We'll discuss this later. In the meantime, go get your breakfast. We should have the entire Jade Palace tidied up before Leon gets here."

"Right away, master!" all six warriors said.

But, right under his breath, Po humorously whispered: "Jinx!"

 **(Note: Sorry, are you bothered by these constant notes I always put in my stories? But I just wanted to let you know that I got the name** **"** **Leon"** **from the Greek word** **"** **leon"** **, which means** **"** **lion** **"** **. That gives us the hint what animal our guest star is.)**

It was about twelve hours later that the palace was cleaned up well, and dinner was perfectly arranged. The remaining minutes of that time was when Po walked down the entire staircase, grabbed some of Mr. Ping's other ingredients for noodle soup, and walked all the way up again. Exhausted, he slumped on one of the chairs around the dinner table and handed Crane the recipe.

"Let me guess…" Po muttered to him, "…it's way too easy for you…"

Smiling, Crane took the recipe card and flew into the kitchen with it. "It is for EVERYBODY, except Mantis…" he replied. "He has to take big leaps in order to reach the top, and he can never beat ANYONE to the top. Until now, he's got YOU to overlap."

"Lucky him…"

As the dinner was being prepared, Shi Fu looked at the clock and was startled to see what time it was. It was very close to 6:00 p.m., which is when Leon was supposed to arrive; and dinner was still not prepared yet. "Is this a joke?" Shi Fu thought in frustration. "Everything is still not ready?!"

The Furious Five did not have the heart to tell him that it was very difficult to cook such a rich meal. Po, on the other hand, had a genius idea to set it all up within sixty seconds' time. And so, as quick as a fox, he snatched eight bowls and balanced them gently; three on his left hand, three on his right hand, and two on top of his head. And then, with great stability, he tossed them onto the table, each one at its rightful spot without even leaving a single chip on any of them. And of course, he did not forget that Shi Fu was at the head of the table.

Right when the soup was finished, Leon had arrived just in time. Exactly when the clock struck 6:00 did the doors open. He entered the dining room, walking tall and proud like a king. The Furious Five saw him and his bold expression, immediately thinking of him as a noble person.

"Ah, Leon!" Shi Fu said as he welcomed him. "You have arrived just in time!"

"I came exactly the way I intended to," Leon replied as he shook hands with Shi Fu. "What an idea it was to travel light, just as my father taught me. Always live on the surrounding forces…"

"You seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, master… I cannot think straight today. All this time, my mind has been focused on exposing Count Amphi and his scheme."

"Please, sit down. Enjoy this dinner that my warriors have prepared for all of us."

"Thank you, master. Perhaps some food will refresh my memory."

Leon sat down and looked down at the food served to him. Just by looking at the noodles swimming in the steamy soup did he feel so eager to dig right in and eat. The fresh scent finally tempted him to snatch his fork and twirl a bundle of noodles. Though he was very hungry, he tried to remain as calm as possible. Gladly, he ate from the entire bowl until his hunger was gone.

"I can think straight now…" Leon spoke as he thought about a certain flashback. "The last time I encountered Amphi was just this morning. After reading your letter last night, I made ready to leave. But along the way, I ran into him and struck a quick battle. It merely lasted minutes because of my rush to come here to the Valley of Peace. It was only a few blows until I found something in Amphi's duffle bag. It was a record, with his signature and the date on it. I still have it here…"

Leon pulled the record out of his backpack and showed it to the others. They stared at it in wonder, already knowing that it contained vital information that they were eager to hear.

"Incredible!" Shi Fu exclaimed. "Bring the record player!"

As Tigress left temporarily and came back with the record player, she asked Leon: "Does this record have the information about the spell?"

"I don't know for sure," Leon replied. "I never listened to it… Until now…"

The button was pressed, and the recording played:

"It was only days ago that the scroll was written in its completion. I remember on that exact same day that I first used that spell upon a well-known victim. It worked, as he took his monstrous form and went on a rampage. Now that I have fully mastered this spell, I may continue on my journey to the Valley of Peace. I shall create a whole ARMY of bloodthirsty creatures, as they shall completely take down the entire village. And once the Dragon Scroll is mine, I'm sure Shi Fu and his petty warriors will come after me. I'll make monsters out of them as well, and, if I play my cards right…"

The recording suddenly ended right there. Everyone was startled to hear the clicking sound of the record player, marking the audio's end.

"Is that all?" Shi Fu said, puzzled. "Flip it over."

Po flipped the record onto its other side and attempted to play it from there. But they heard nothing come out of it. "That's it?" Po said, confused. "I guess he ran out of room to record the rest."

"It may be so…" Leon said as he stood up. "Like I said, I didn't hear the whole thing until now."

"But that's impossible!" Shi Fu objected. "These records are supposed to play HOURS of audio. I don't understand!"

"At least we learned SOMETHING," spoke Monkey from a corner of the table. "That spell is kept in a scroll, where instructions are held."

"That is true," Shi Fu replied. "Leon, I appreciate all the help you can give. Perhaps you should stay here until the situation is sorted out completely. We'll have Count Amphi's scheme exposed in no time."

"That is fine with me," Leon replied. "We must keep our eyes open for when Amphi comes to unleash his plan, but we'll stop him in time. But for now, I must go somewhere quiet… I must think hard…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Viper spoke quietly in the back as she watched Leon walk out of the room.

"He is usually very emotional," Shi Fu replied. "But something tells me he knows of the first victim of the spell… I wonder…?"

Black clouds hung over the Valley of Peace at 9:00 p.m., with no sign of the enemy yet. Po began to doubt the existence of Count Amphi because of how he sounded in that recording; he assumed he was merely a phony, and that there was nothing to worry about…for now anyway.

"Come on, guys!" Po said as he drew out a sack of playing cards. "Let's forget about this whole situation. It's just a joke!"

"Don't doubt Leon's word, Po," Crane replied sternly. "He means serious business, and is constantly on a mission every hour."

"But did you see that face when he walked out?" Monkey came in. "There is definitely something going on in that head of his. I wish I could figure it out…"

"Alright, you're starting to convince me," Po replied. "Now I can't shake the feeling like someone's watching us. But we shouldn't just sit here the entire time; so let's just do a little poker while we wait for something to come up."

"But as we're playing…" Mantis said as he received his share of cards, "…keep your ears peeled."

"Sorry…" Crane replied, "…but Viper and I don't have any ears, and neither do you."

"It's just a saying…"

But among the five who were configuring their cards, there was one who had left earlier. Tigress had retired to her dormitory, thinking hard on what Leon was feeling at that meeting. She was a feline, like Leon was as well, and knew exactly how he felt. She knew something was troubling him deeply, and she would not rest until she solved it. But, off in the distance, her train of thought was interrupted when she suddenly heard a roar, like a lion. "What was that?" she thought as she looked out her window. "I don't see anything, but I KNOW something's out there! I must go warn Leon immediately."

But Leon was not there when Tigress entered the grand living room. She searched for him up and down the Jade Palace, but he was still nowhere to be found. He was needed for this dire situation. Tigress began to wonder if he had left the palace itself, which may have triggered a doubt of his loyalty.

However, there was still one room left to check: the training facility. Perhaps Leon wanted to jump into action to block out those uneasy feelings he had. Tigress checked the training room right away, but still found nothing, only a broken door.

"Wait a minute!" Tigress thought. "Who broke that door down?"

She examined the doorway and found that the two doors were broken off their hinges by the work of one mere punch. "Did Leon do this?" she asked herself as she inspected the big dent in the doors.

There was nothing else she could do; the fierce wind was blowing into the temple, and it was about to rain hard very soon. She turned to get help from Shi Fu, but found a very nasty surprise when she turned around. Right in front of her stood a monster twice her size, with power double to her strength. This creature looked awfully familiar; it was a feline monster, sporting a torn outfit, bearing razor-sharp teeth, and holding deadly claws on his fingers. Tigress recognized this monster right as she looked into his eyes.

"LEON!" Tigress exclaimed as she was pushed back by the beast's mighty hand. This was indeed Leon, no longer a young warrior but a monster. As Tigress struggled to get back to her feet, she also noticed a billow of purple mist rise from Leon's powerful body. That's when she finally saw the spell for the first time, and Leon was that first victim.

Meanwhile, Po and the others heard the raging chaos from where they were, and decided to investigate immediately.

"Tigress must be in the training room," Po said as he led the other four fighters through the halls. "Come on!"

But right before they reached the training facility, their path was suddenly blocked by a hooded amphibian, standing in their way. "Going somewhere?" he spoke.

"So that's you, Count Amphi!" Po replied, recognizing the voice of the frog magician that stood before him. "I'd love to tackle you before your spell does its thing."

"Oh, but it already has! And poor Leon, he was not very lucky!"

"So Leon is the first victim… I'll remember that when I tear you to pieces!"

Po signaled the others behind him to dive onto Amphi and hold him down while Po reaches the training room to save Tigress. But right before they were able to even touch the evil frog, he released a spell that made him completely untouchable; it deflected the four fighters back with this unbelievable power.

"I'm done playing games!" Amphi exclaimed. "You must hand over that Dragon Scroll now!"

"I'm not sure you'll want it," Po replied in a taunt. "It's blank anyway."

"Don't lie to me, Po! I know you are the Dragon Warrior, so it is clear evidence that you have it, and you know the secrets it contains!"

"I looked into that scroll! There's nothing…except what you believe it is…"

"What?!" Amphi stood silent for a certain amount of seconds that ticked away.

"He's in a real shock!" Po thought, slowly moving forward. "This gives me the chance to slip past him while he's unaware of it."

But Po suddenly felt the invisible barrier hit him hard, pushing him back; Amphi still had his spell surrounding him. "If you want me to believe you…" Amphi growled, "…I'll have to find that scroll MYSELF! I shall finish what Tai-Lung had started!"

"Believe me," Po interrupted in reply as he stopped Amphi from leaving his spot. "Tai-Lung found it difficult to defy the laws of Kung Fu, and so will you! I am sure you'll share the same fate he did!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Amphi roared as he leaped clear over Po. "I still don't believe you!"

"Go stop him!" Po said to the others. "I'll get Tigress out of that mess!" With that, he rushed into the wrecked training room, noticing the situation that Tigress was stuck in. He attempted to call to her for a move of attack, but she did not respond; she focused only on escaping every swing and blow Leon pushed forward with.

"I'll take care of that monster!" Po exclaimed as he leaped forward to land a powerful blow upon Leon's back.

"No!" Tigress shouted. "Don't do it!"

But Po had already landed his fist upon Leon's spine, which alerted him to turn and pour his rage upon the Dragon Warrior. "Wait a minute!" Po thought as he dodged the beast's attack. "He looks awfully familiar!"

"Leon is that first victim of the spell!" Tigress said as she ran to Po's side. "We need to lead him to Count Amphi; perhaps we can bring him back to normal form once Amphi is defeated."

"Gotcha!" Po replied as he waved his arms for Leon to see. "See me, big boy?" he taunted. "If you want me, come and get me!"

Enraged, Leon laid himself down on his hands and feet, and launched himself towards his two targets. Po immediately turned to make a run for it, heading to the grand room where the Dragon Scroll was held. Tigress hesitated for a moment, witnessing the amazing power of the one who stood before her. It was after Leon prowled a foot forward that she finally turned and began to prowl herself, leading the beast to the wretched amphibian. But Leon was faster, and was right on her heels once they went halfway through the hall.

The closer Leon came to her, the faster Tigress' heart began to pound, with the fast movement and fear swelling in her heart. Never before has she faced a foe such as this, or who was truly a friend. Right then, Leon swung his right arm at Tigress, knocking her back against a nearby wall. He did not mean to let his claws in on the action, but it scratched her across the face severely. Tigress could not feel one of her legs anymore, due to such fear causing her to forget to brace herself for the impact. She couldn't stand up anymore, lest she would feel pain beyond excruciating. All she could do was lie there and feel the wrath of the monster that was once Leon.

But Leon did not come near to kill Tigress; all he did was stand there, looking down at her with pity in his cold, unblinking eyes. He held back his right hand, keeping himself from laying another attack upon her. He calmed himself and bent down to gently pick Tigress up in his big, strong arms. Now sorrow engulfed his heart, making him regret what he had done to a good feline friend.

"I know how you feel…" Tigress spoke softly to him. "You don't mean to harm your friends, and I do forgive you for your outburst. But if we're going to make you normal again, we'll have to work this together. Be calm… It's not your fault…"

 **(Note: Now every time I use that phrase** **"** **It** **'** **s not your fault** **"** **, it reminds me of that movie** **"** **Good Will Hunting** **".)**

Meanwhile, Po had already arrived at the scene where the rest of the Furious Five kept Count Amphi away from the Dragon Scroll, which was held by its supportive stand on display. "What's taking Tigress so long?" Po thought as he ran towards Amphi to join the fight. "Did something happen back there?"

"Don't try to stop me, fools!" Amphi exclaimed as he pushed the fighters away with his blazing magic. "That scroll is mine, and nothing will take it from me!"

But he spoke too soon, hearing a sudden crash from behind him; Leon had arrived at the scene, just in time to stop this evildoer in his scheme. "Leon!" Amphi called to him. "Help me get the scroll! These fighters are impossible to tame!"

Gently setting Tigress down to the floor, Leon ran over to the display stand, snatching the scroll from where it was held. "You did it too easily!" Amphi said as he reached his arm up to take it. "Don't just stand there, you slow buffoon! Give it to me!"

"Silence…!" Leon growled as he yanked the cap off the cylinder, and sliding the scroll out. "This is more than you think it is…!"

"How dare you speak to your master that way!" Amphi replied. "Your power is mine to command! You must give me that scroll or else!"

"Take a look…!" With that, Leon opened the scroll and showed its full face at Amphi. "There's NOTHING! You must BELIEVE there is something special to it! And…as for me…my wish must be fulfilled! You are no longer my master!"

Shocked and silent, Amphi fell backwards in fear, realizing that his plan was merely a dud. He had been hunting for a blank scroll this whole time, now witnessing nothing but a golden overlay of what he hoped to be a secret. "This…" he exclaimed, "…this is impossible! The Dragon Warrior spoke the truth! This was a fraud! Kung Fu… It's all a lie! None of it is real!"

"Oh, it's real…" Po replied as he held Amphi by his head. "You're just not willing to admit it. Now, there's just one favor I'd like you to do…"

"Yes!" Amphi interrupted. "Of course… I shall obey…"

With that, with his magic, the frog put Leon under his power, under a transformation that brought the feline back to his normal form. And once the purple mist disappeared, there stood who was once the first victim of the spell, now free to fight for justice another day.

"It's over…?" Leon gasped as he steadied himself on his feet. "I'm back again… I… TIGRESS!"

He rushed over to Tigress, who lied motionlessly on the floor, her leg still bleeding from the attack he forced upon her. Her eyes were still open, which relieved Leon, but there was still work to be done. "I'm okay," she said softly to him. "You don't need to worry about me…"

"I now remember…" Leon replied, "…you said it wasn't my fault… But now I'm free from the spell! We'll make sure Amphi never returns to our beloved city! And as for you…"

"What's going on in here?" exclaimed a voice. Shi Fu had finally arrived at the scene of the commotion's unwinding. "Is that you, Count Amphi?"

"You liars…" Amphi muttered as he slowly walked out of the grand room. "Your martial arts, as you call them, do not amuse me. I bid you all good day, for my powers have failed me in my attempt to rule this pitiful world…"

"Leon?" Shi Fu said after watching Amphi leave. "What happened?"

"It will explain it all to you in good time, my friend," Leon replied, bowing in respect.

"But what about the rest of that plan? There was something left untold after that recording stopped."

"Amphi had nothing left to say, so he stopped right there. He let his hopes get too high, which proved what everyone had said about him. He was very insane, never resting until SOMETHING is done. As for me, I owe you all a debt of gratitude…"

 **THE END!**

 **WELL, THAT WRAPS IT UP! BUT NOW THAT IT IS DECEMBER 2015, I CAN GET STARTED ON MY NEW SUPER SONIC SQUAD CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! DON** **'T MISS IT!**


End file.
